Damon and Elena's shower incident
by DelenaKlarolineNian
Summary: Damon and Elena decide to take a romantic shower together but things get a little out of hand when someone tries to ruin it.
1. Chapter 1

Elena walked into Damon's bedroom to find him getting undressed. He wasn't completely naked, he was still wearing his boxers but no shirt. He turned around to look at her and they stared at each other smiling.

Elena couldn't take it anymore, she wanted to touch the man she loved, so she went over to him and kissed him passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She pulled back from the kissed and smiled asking "what are you doing" Damon told her"Im about to hop into the shower" Silence filled the room than he broke it by asking "you wanna shower with me" in a sexy tone. Elena looked up at him smiling and started rubbing her hands up and down his chest "sure". Damon smiled and kissed her and he let go and walked to his bathroom

Damon grabbed two towels from the closet in his bathroom and set them on the sink. Elena shut his bedroom door. When she came back Damon had a towel around his waist as he was starting the shower.

Elena was getting undressed but left her black lacy lingerie on. When she walked over to Damon, she rubbed her hands on his back.

He turned around to face her and said "unless your planning to shower in your underwear I suggest you take them off" Damon smirked at her.

Damon dropped his towel and opened the shower door and walked inside. Elena took off her underwear and walked in with him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She buried her face into his right shoulder and he rested his chin on her head.

They stood there in the shower letting the water run all over their body. Elena didn't want to let go, she was in the shower with the man she loved. She looked up at him and kissed him passionately. They got so caught up in the kiss that Elena pushed him into the side of the shower and his back was up against the wall.

Then, Damon went to break the kiss but she said "no, I love you Damon, I don't want to stop kissing you" Damon smiled at her and said "ok and I love you to" they went back to kissing and Elena was happy.

**Meanwhile**

Klaus walked into the Salvatore mansion and decided to make himself a drink and sit in one of the chairs in the living room. He heard someone taking a shower but he decided he wasn't gonna find out who it was.

Back upstairs in Damon's shower, Elena stopped kissing Damon and started hugging him, but didn't let him off the wall. Damon still had his arms around her and he started kissing her neck. Elena opened her mouth and closed her eyes. She started digging her nails into his back.

Back downstairs Klaus decided he was gonna raid through the Salvatore kitchen. He found a bag of popcorn and started to pop it in the microwave.

Damon and Elena were still in the shower letting the warm water fall over their bodies. Damon was still kissing Elena's neck and Elena got turned on and screamed "OH MY GOD DAMON!"

Klaus was reading a newspaper when he heard a girl scream Damon's name. He looked up and had a confused look on his face. He looked in the direction to Damon's bedroom. He got an evil smirk on his face when the microwave beeped. He pulled the popcorn out of the microwave and decided to go up to Damon's bedroom. He opened to door slowly so it would make less sound as possible. Damon and Elena were too lost in the kiss they didn't hear the door open. Klaus turned and looked at the shower. He saw Damon with his back against the wall and Elena in front of him. He saw Damon kissing her neck and her nails digging into his stomach.

Klaus got an evil grin on his face and tip toed to Damon's bed. He laid on his stomach and carefully opened the popcorn bag making less sound as possible. He started eating the popcorn but still had his eyes locked on Damon and Elena.

Elena decided to kiss Damon's collarbone as he was still kissing her neck. Damon got turned on and when he opened his eyes he saw a figure on his bed, he couldn't figure out what it was, and closed his eyes when Elena bit his collarbone. Damon opened his eyes again, and Klaus figured out Damon was staring at him. He rolled over so he could put his arm up in the air. He then started grinning and fist pumping to let Damon know he was cheering him on.

Damon widened his eyes and realized Klaus was on his bed. He screamed "WHAT THE HELL?!" Elena stopped kissing him and jumped. She stared at him with confusion as he was shaking his head. She turned around to see what he was looking at and realized Klaus was on the bed still cheering Damon on. Elena screamed and tried covering herself.

Damon vamp sped out of the shower and grabbed the two towels that were still sitting on the sink. He threw one towel to Elena who caught it and wrapped it around her body. Damon took the other towel and covered his lower body.

Klaus set the popcorn bag on Damon's nightstand and got out of bed. He walked over to Damon who was now standing in front of Elena who was still trying to cover her body with the towel.

Klaus smirked at Damon and said "oh don't let me interrupt"

Damon got his disapproval look on his face. He rolled his eyes and asked "what the hell are you doing here?!"

Klaus looked at him smiling and said "well I decided to break into your house and poor myself a drink and then I decided to make myself some popcorn...I heard Elena screaming from upstairs and I decided to investigate."

Damon was so pissed off he wanted to run to his drawer grab the indestructible white oak stake and stake him. he then said"so it gives you a right to watch two people take a shower"

Klaus looked at him than at Elena. Elena was breathing very hard because and wanted to jump out of the shower and kill him. Klaus who was still looking at Elena said "I just wanted to make sure nothing was happening to my girl-" Elena interrupted him. "I am NOT your girl" she said in an angry tone.

Klaus cocked his head and said "true, but I still thought that I should mess with you two and watch you shower"

Damon who was still pissed was closing his fists getting ready to punch Klaus in his face. "what do you WANT, Klaus"

Klaus who was still looking at Elena giving her a smart ass smile turned to look at Damon "nothing Im actually gonna go back on your bed and finish eating my popcorn." Klaus went back to Damon's bed and plopped himself on his bed and looked up at Damon and Elena. "Oh, don't mind me go back to showering, Im just entertaining this view" he said as he looked up and down at Elena's body.

Damon and Elena were still standing there pissed off. Silence started to fill the room, until Klaus started eating popcorn waiting for Damon and Elena to go back into the shower. Damon and Elena both looked at each other and right when Damon was about to open his mouth to say something, Klaus interrupted. "DAMET! Im out of popcorn. Im gonna go make some popcorn, when I get back I expect you two to be in the shower"

Klaus then walked out of Damon's bedroom and back down to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Damon and Elena looked at each other after Klaus left. He helped Elena out of the shower and gave her her clothes.

Elena put her bra and underwear on and just stared off into space with an angry look on her face. Damon put his boxers on and turned to look at Elena. He could see that she was angry and so he grabbed her and kissed her.

She looked up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He wrapped his arms around her waist and continued kissing her.

**Meanwhile,**

Klaus was down in the Salvatore kitchen making another bag of popcorn. He heard someone open the front door of the Salvatore house. He realized it must have been Stefan so he called his name.

Stefan looked up confused and walked into the Salvatore kitchen. He looked down at Klaus's hands who were putting the popcorn bag in the microwave. He looked back up at Klaus and asked, "what are you doing?"

Klaus looked at him and smiled. "Im popping another bag of popcorn so I can go back up to your brother's room so I can watch him and my doppleganger shower together"

Stefan looked at him confused and said "showering? and what do you mean by _your _doppleganger?"

Klaus was still looking at him and went to open his mouth to say something when the microwave beeped at him. He turned around and pulled the popcorn out of the microwave and opened it. He looked up at Stefan and said "Would you like to join me?"

Stefan looked at him still confused on why Klaus was so intrigued by watching his brother and Elena shower together. He then said "watch my brother shower with the girl that I love? No thanks"

Klaus looked at him and shrugged saying "suit yourself" and walked out of the kitchen to go back up to Damon's bedroom.

Stefan was still in the kitchen and thought about Klaus's offer. He really wanted to see Elena naked again but shivered at the thought of seeing his brother naked. He then thought this would be his one and only opportunity to see Elena naked.

So he ran out of the kitchen and screamed, "Klaus wait!"

He found Klaus stopped half way up the stairs to Damon's bedroom. Klaus looked at him and said, did you change your mind?"

Stefan hesitated but then said "yea Ill go watch with you"

**Meanwhile,**

Damon had put Elena on his bed and was now on top of her. He went to kiss her neck when he stopped and looked at his door. He jumped off his bed leaving Elena confused as she watched him shut his bedroom door and locked it. Damon then put his dresser in front of the door and ran back to his bed and jumped right back on top of Elena.

They were still wearing their underclothes and Elena pushed Damon to the side of her and got on top of him. She then leaned down to kiss him and had her hands on his cheeks.

He was rubbing his hands up and down her back and got to her bra. He went to undo her bra when the dresser flew from the door and hit his bed. The sound made Elena jump and she ended up falling off the bed.

Damon looked down at her and saw her confused and shocked face. He turned at looked at his door to see Klaus and Stefan walking into his bedroom.

Damon sat up and said "What the hell is wrong with you two?!"

Klaus looked at him and said "I told you I wanted to watch you two in the shower and Stefan decided to watch with me"

Damon looked confused and looked back and forth between his brother and Klaus.

Elena who was still on the floor was trying to grab something to cover herself up so Klaus and Stefan couldn't see her half naked body. She found Damon's shirt a few feet away from her and put that on.

Stefan looked at Damon and said "I was really bored and I decided watching you two shower is more interesting then killing someone"

Elena got up but only enough so they couldn't see the bottom half of her. She was even more mad then she was before. She looked at Stefan and said "Is it that hard to give Damon and I some privacy?! What do you want from us?!"

Stefan looked at her and said "I haven't seen you naked in a while, your my girl and I just-"

Damon quickly got out of bed and said "YOUR girl"

Stefan looked at him and said "well she was my girl"

"Yes she was but now she is mine"

Elena watched as both of Stefan and Damon started to argue and looked over at Klaus who sat down in a chair in Damon's room. Klaus started eating popcorn watching the two Salvatore brothers go at it and noticed Elena was looking at him.

Klaus held out the popcorn bag and asked "do you want some?"

Elena looked at him and back at Damon and Stefan. She shrugged and rolled her eyes and said "sure". She pulled over another chair in Damon's room and sat next to Klaus and started eating his popcorn. They both looked back and forth as Stefan and Damon continued to argue about who Elena belonged to.

Stefan said "She belongs with me because Im her first"

Elena spit out the popcorn and started laughing really loud.

Damon, Klaus, and Stefan both looked in her direction and then exchanged looks with each other as Elena began to fall on the floor still laughing at what Stefan had said.

Elena calmed down but was still smiling. "Stefan you were never my first. My first was Matt but now Im with Damon. You two have to leave. I still have to take my shower and I don't want you two watching me."

Klaus looked up at her and said "Im actually very intrigued at how you shower so I think Ill stay and watch for a while."

Elena got mad again and vamp sped to Damon's dresser that had a knife on it. She grabbed the knife and threw it at Klaus and it landed on the right side of his heart.

Klaus looked down and pulled it out "Fine, Ill leave" He got up to walk out and then turned and said "Do you know what time Caroline takes her showers? She has a very sexy body as well and I wouldn't mind watching her shower"

Elena looked at him and said "how the hell should I know when she showers?!"

Klaus shrugged and walked out of the room with his popcorn. Elena turned and looked at Stefan. "Well, are you going to leave or am I going to have to throw a knife at you to?"

Stefan put his hands up and backed out of the room. Damon went and shut his bedroom door and when he went to turn around, Elena pinned him against the door and started kissing him again. They vamp sped back into the shower and they went back to relaxing in the shower without any disturbances.


End file.
